totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ach, tak, to jest ten dzień w Wyścigu na Szczęście!
Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinek 13 (WIELKI FINAŁ) Don: 'Ostatnio w WYŚCIGU NA SZCZĘŚCIE... Działo się! Odpadło dziesięć par, a ZOSTAŁA ICH SZÓSTKA. Ta oto SZÓSTKA zmierzy się w WIELKIM FINALE!!! Pojawiły się wizerunki: Gerry'ego i Pete'a, Isabelli i Duncana, Iris i Evy, Rodney'a i Ezekiela, Muriel i Miłosza oraz Heather i Toma. '''Don: '''Sześciu kandydatów, a wśród nich WIELKI ZWYCIĘZCA, wygra tylko ten JEDYNY! Nie przedłużając, więc zapraszam was gorąco na... WIELKI FINAŁ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI: WYŚCIGU NA SZCZĘŚCIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Nowy Jork, Stany Zjednoczone Akcja jest umiejscowiona w Arenie, tam Don w eleganckim garniturze, arena jest wypełniona publicznością, a na miejscach VIP siedzą Finaliści Wyścigu na Szczęście, również ładnie ubrani i przygotowani na werdykt finału. '''Don: '''Witam Was niesamowici widzowie i telewidzowie! To ten czas, w którym pora przekonać się kto wygrał Totalną Porażkę: Wyścig na Szczęście?! CIEKAWI? '''Don: '''Tym razem nie będziemy ich przemęczać, a ich los oddaliśmy do rąk fanów Wyścigu na Szczęście z całego Świata! To oni głosując w sondach zadecydowali kto dziś wygrał i jest zwycięzcą MILIONA DOLARÓW! '''Don: '''Wszystkie kraje, które nadawały nasz wspaniały program w TV, mogli oddawać głosy w specjalnej ankiecie na Parę, która powinna wygrać Wyścig na Szczęście. Do każdego państwa osobna punktacja, a suma ich da ostateczne wyniki głosowania na zwycięzcę. Trochę jak na Eurowizji, ale nieco inny układ punktów: 1.Miejsce - 12 punktów 2.Miejsce - 10 punktów 3.Miejsce - 8 punktów 4.Miejsce - 6 punktów 5.Miejsce - 4 punkty 6.Miejsce - 2 punkty '''Don: '''Wszystko to, podadzą nasi byli zawodnicy, którym gratuluję za udział. Oni podadzą punkty z głosowań poszczególnych krajów oraz podadzą "12". LUDZIE! Czy jesteście gotowi poznać zwycięzcę Wyścigu na Szczęście!? Na ekranie pojawiła się mapa świata, gotowa na przedstawienie wyników głosowania. '''Don: '''W takim razie... ZACZYNAMY!!! Pojawiła się pierwsza osoba na ekranie. '''Kitty: '''Siemka wszystkim zgromadzonym! To naprawdę dla mnie zaszczyt podać punkty finałowe z głosowania z Polski. Emma aktualnie wróciła do pracy, również pozdrawia. Ten udział może nie najlepiej się potoczył, ale trzeba szukać pozytywów i nie przejmować się :P '''Kitty: '''A "12" punktów trafia do... Isabelli i Duncana <3 Gratuluję i pa :) '''Jo: '''Dobra, Ruskie punkty i wracam na siłkę. Przynajmniej mi już Lightning w tym nie przerwie...? (rozglądała się) Uff, to krótko. '''Jo: '"12" punktów dla Farmerów - Ezekiela i Rodney'a. 'Noah: '''No witam. Dopiero co odpadłem a już widzę znajome twarze... Nie pytajcie co z Sev'em, wrócił do swoich. Dobra, punkty są następujące. '''Noah: '''A najwyższa nota "12" punktów ze Szwecji jest dla... Heather i Toma! Gratuluję i idę. '''Amy: '''No elo, elo. Musiałam siostrę pogonić, by sprzątała mój pokój. Stara dobra siostra wróciła <3 A co do punktów, to osobiście ustaliłabym inaczej, ale to nie ja niestety głosuję. :P '''Amy: '"12" punktów na konto Rodney'a i Ezekiela! Paa. 'Sierra: '''SZANOWNI I KOCHANI LUDZIE. Mówi do was Sierra i raczy podać punkty kolejnego kraju, którzy zadecyduje o Zwycięzcy ;) '''Sierra: '''Gerry i Pete? Macie "12" punktów! :D Kocham was, pozdrawiam! '''Stiles: '''Z tej strony, ja - Stiles. Tym razem bez towarzystwa swojego rudego koleżki. Francuskie danie właśnie skończyłem jeść, i teraz podaję Francuskie punkty. Przypadek? (please) '''Stiles: '''Cieszcie się Dziadki, "12" punktów leci do was - Emeryci! '''Erwin: '''Cześć. Wróciliśmy dopiero co, a tu trzeba jeszcze ogłosić. Baltazar jest u psychologa. Trochę go ten program kosztował, mimo że nie było widać. A u mnie natomiast wręcz przeciwnie. '''Erwin: '''Gratuluję z góry. "12" punktów z Portugalii dla Isabelli i Duncana! Pa. '''Ennui: '''Punkty podać... '''Ennui: '''I następne. 12 dla Gerry'ego i Pete'a... (poszedł) '''Anabel: '''Hej. Początkowo miała tu być Lucy, ale tak w skrócie, coś jej wypadło. Ale bardzo się cieszy i mówi, że udział w tym programie był czymś niesamowitym :) '''Anabel: '''A "12" punktów, które mamy dla was z Włoch, trafia do... Isabelli i Duncana! Gratuluję. '''Dakota: '''Noo, co tam ludzie? :P Bo u mnie nie ciekawie... Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że nas oszukali? Przecież my śpiewałyśmy najładniej. To co że się nie zgrywałyśmy? (please) '''Dakota: '''Szkoda gadać, więc "12" punktów dla Tenisowych Emerytów i nara ;* '''Camilla: '''Witam was bardzo serdecznie. Ten program zmienił moje życie, jak najbardziej na plus i życzę wam uczestnicy żeby i wam się powiodło <3 '''Camilla: '''A "12" punktów dla Isabelli i Duncana, czyli Najlepszych Przyjaciół! :D '''Don: '''Dziękujemy za ciepłe słowa w kierunku uczestników. A my tym czasem jesteśmy na półmetku głosowania na zwycięzcę Wyścigu na Szczęście! Aktualne wyniki prezentują się następująco: #'Rodney i Ezekiel (94) #'Gerry i Pete' (88) #'Isabella i Duncan' (84) #'Heather i Tom' (78) #'Iris i Eva' (64) #'Muriel i Miłosz' (54) Francis: 'Witam. Clara nie mogła, bo zajmuje się naszym dzieciakiem, ale ja znalazłem czas. Choć szczerze nie jest go szczególnie dużo ostatnio xD '''Francis: '"12" z Bułgarii trafia na konto... Iris i Evy! 'Spud: '''DWANAŚCIE PUNKTÓW DLA DLA DLA ISABELLI I DUNCANA!!!! NA! NA! NA! ;D '''Spud: '''A i cześć przy okazji. Chyba nie podałem wyników późno? Pewnie, nie. '''Brody: '''You! Ziomy! Co tam? Co tam?! Jak ja tęskniłem za widokiem Dona... A Ostatnio oglądałem chyba 10 odcinek xD Cygan gdzieś poszedł i nie wrócił, ale jestem ja! :D '''Brody: '''A "12" punktów dla Miłosz oraz Muriel! :D Gratki i czeeść! '''Gregor: '''Cześć. Podaję pierwsze punkty z pierwszego (nie)europejskiego Państwa, Kanady (kaszle) Ach te przeziębienie... '''Gregor: '''Moje gratulacje Muriel i Miłosz, macie "12" punktów z Kanady! Pa. '''Igor:'Zmuszają biednego Igora do podobania punktów, co oni sobie myślą, że ja nie mam planów? A planowałem się położyć. Najlepiej na swoim łóżku <3 'Igor: '''Ale jak każą... "12" punktów dla Emerytów co grają w tenisa, albo grali... Pa. '''Scarlett: '''Ten cały program był, jak nas udział, mało udany. Wiem, jestem szczera Don, ale zawiodłeś fanów. A teraz do konkretów :) '''Scarlett: '''W RPA najchętniej głosowali na... Muriel i Miłosza!!! '''Tyler:'Ha! Jestem tu by podać wam punkty! Ta, ta, ooo ta :P (rapuje) Nie pytajcie o Harolda, już z nim nie chodzę, bo mam nowego chłopaka :P 'Tyler: '''Kogo ta "12"? Ano... Isabelli i Duncana! Elo :P '''Sydney: '''Hejka! Jak widzicie od mojej ostatniej obecności znacznie skróciłam włosy. W końcu się zdecydowałam... Eliminacja mnie trochę nauczyła. '''Sydney: '''A, a, a... "12" punktów dla Muriel i Miłosza. Brawo! ;D '''B: '(B na migi się przywitał, oraz przekazał, że udział w programie nie należał do jego udanych, ale nie jest smutny) 'B: '(B przekazał na migi, że "12" z Chin trafiła do Heather i Toma). '''Sugar: '''Z tej strony mówi do was EX-SUGAR! W rzeczywistości jestem głodna bardzo, że jadłabym teraz, ale nie można, to zrobię to szybko i sprawnie. '''Sugar: '''A Australia najbardziej wspiera... Muriel i Miłosza! Dobra, lecę, paaa :P '''Gwyllion: '''I zostałam wam ja, tym razem bez czarów-marów... Chociaż UPS! (schyliła się) '''Gwyllion: '''Podałabym "12", ale gdzieś zniknęłam tą kopertę, więc już Don tam coś zrobi. Do widzenia. A kopertę Don miał w ręce. '''Don: '''Dzięki Gwyllion i dziękuję wszystkim podawaczom punktów! '''Don: '''Między Farmerami, Babcią i Wnukiem oraz Najlepszymi Przyjaciółki - jest REMIS! A jeszcze nie znamy ostatnich punktów 8, 10 oraz 12 z USA! Wiadome jest, że nikt z nich nie otrzymał punktów 2-4-6. A to oznacza, że podium będzie miało na pewno po tyle punktów: #166 #164 #162 '''Don: '''Nim poznamy zwycięzcę... spytajmy się ich samych, albo najpierw tych co stracili szansę. Komu kibicują? Iris i Eva? '''Iris: '''Mam to osobiście w głębokim poważaniu. To głosowanie miało nas upokorzyć? Żałosne i tyle w temacie. Żal, że podpisałam na to papier xD '''Eva: '''Ja cię do tego zmusiłam :) '''Iris: '''Dlatego cię nienawidzę i cieszę się, że już po tym ciebie nigdy nie zobaczę ;) '''Eva: '''Mimo wszystko Isabella i Duncan, choć wybór trudny :P '''Don: '''Ok. A co powiedzą Heather i Tom? Heather skończył czytać blog Toma. '''Tom: '''I jak wypadł? :) '''Heather: '''Nawet się postarałeś. O co pytają, bo byłam głucha? :P '''Tom: '''Komu kibicujemy? '''Heather: '''To chyba oczywiste. '''Tom: '''Oczywiste Don, wpisz tak xD Nieco Muriel i Miłosz jak najbardziej. '''Don: '''I...Gerry oraz Pete? '''Gerry: '''Rety, wszyscy zasłużyli jakby się tak zastanowić... '''Pete: '''Pfe gadanie, jak dla mnie Rodney i Ezekiel odwalili kawał roboty i dawać im to zwycięstwo :P '''Gerry: '''Tak, zasłużyli za całokształt. '''Don: '''Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję. To może główni kandydaci do wygranej, co powiecie? '''Miłosz: '''Moja babcia jest cała we łzach, to znaczy, że emocje już sięgnęły zenitu. Niezależnie od werdyktu jesteśmy dumni z siebie i już nie mogę się doczekać kolejnych przygód ze swoją babcią <3 '''Muriel: '''To jest ten jeden w momentów, w którym się popłakałam. Uwielbiam was ludzie, jak czekoladki, które przed chwilą zjadłam i I love you za wsparcie! ;* '''Isabella: '''Duncan po prostu zaniemówił. Heh xD '''Duncan: '''Nie no skąd Isa? Ja po prostu czekam na wynik ostateczny. '''Isabella: '''Warianty są trzy. 3rd, 2nd albo 1st. Proste. Możesz nie trzymać nas już w niepewności Don xD '''Rodney: '''Po raz pierwszy czuję się zwycięzcą. A farmie ojciec mi non stop dawał w kość, czułem się zawsze jakiś taki mały, a teraz jestem wielki :) '''Ezekiel: '''To to się nazywa przewrotne życie. Jak sobie przypomnę mój udział na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, a tutaj... To jest zajebiście zajebiste uczucie i jestem w końcu happy!!! '''Don: '''Dziękuję. A ja znam już wyniki. Wiem kto dostał 8-10-12 punktów ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. ZNAM ZWYCIĘZCÓW! Uwaga, uwaga... Wszystkie trzy pary były już przy Donie. ... ... ... ... '''ZWYCIĘZCAMI TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI: WYŚCIGU NA SZCZĘŚCIE ZOSTAJĄ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..MURIEL AND MIŁOSZ, CZYLI BABCIA I WNUK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muriel i Miłosz pełni emocji i euforii. Don: '''Taaak!!! Muriel i Miłosz, jesteście zwycięzcami! Gratuluję Wam! :D Dał Miłoszowi walizkę z nagrodą główną, a Muriel podniosła go wraz z ową walizką w górę. '''Muriel: '''Dziękujemy!!! :D '''Miłosz: '''Jesteście cudowni! Dziękujemy za wsparcie! :D '''Don: '''Jakieś konkretne plany na wydanie kasy? ;D '''Muriel: '''Zdecydowanie podróże i dalsze przygody z moim kochanym wnuczkiem Miłoszem <3 '''Miłosz: '''Noo, pewnie B) Nie znudziło nam się, a może przy okazji dam trochę na budowę basenu, wsparcie się klubowi przyda. '''Muriel: '''Jeszcze o nas usłyszycie ludzie!!! :D '''Don: '''Oj, na pewno. I tak właśnie kończymy nasz sezon :D Wydawał wam się za krótki? Nie martwcie się, nie tylko wam. Mógłby jeszcze potrwać, ale mamy co mamy i tak jest ekstra ;D Ja jestem Don, a to była... '''TOTALNA PORAŻKA: WYŚCIG NA SZCZĘŚCIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinki